Erik Gustav Ragnarsson
Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Born on Nilfeheim in 4933 - Died on Pluribus Unum 5013 Firstborn of Ivor Ragnarsson, Clan Chief of the Ragnarsson Clan and Helga Halverson. Even though he was born in a very traditional Nilfeheim Clan and groomed to be the next Clan chief from early on,1 Ivor was a very intelligent and loved to read and study,and instilled this love for books, basic science and politics in his first born Erik. Erik Gustav excelled at the Union School and was oen of the very few that were sent off planet to study. Erik Gustav went to College on Holstein and completed his studied with a PhD in Political sciences and a Masters in Galactic Business at the University of New Sweden. He did return to Nilfeheim, completed his Ancient Challenge and participated in many Sword fights, killing his first opponent right after completing the Ancient Challenge. Ivor handed Erik Gustav the family sword Mördaren and the Clan Ring in 4958 and retired as Clan Chief, making Erik Gustav the Leader and Chief of the Clan. Erik Gustav went off planet frequently, invested shrewdly and invested alll his money in a risky gamble, by opening Mining Operations on Nilfeheim's neighbor planet Balder. The gamble paid off as the mines produced valuable heavy metals rare earths and minerals. The mines operated under the Company name Silver Hawk Inc. and created a hefty profit. Erik Gustav invested again and purchased Norgmann's Emporium, a General Goods Merchandiser Chain prominent on many frontier planets and named it Silverhawk's Emporium. The Company grew by attaching a Surface Boat company (manuacturing manned and robotic trawlers and fishing boats for many colonies). Silver Hawks Inc made over 4 Billion Credits profit in 4966. Like all Union Planets, Nilfeheim also had a Union Representative ever since its admission. However the Nilfeheim Alcove at the Assembly was always empty. The Circle of Elders always elected one of their midst as Representative but never actually did anything or took part in virtual or real sessions at the Assembly. When a Hohmann Inc Bulk Freighter crashed into the Eastern Sea under dubious circumstances , a Union Investigation team came to Nilfeheim in 4973 and intimidated and bullied their way around. The only one standing up against them, quoting Union laws was Erik Gustav. The Elders took this event to raise Erik Gustav into the Circle of Elders , and declared him the new Representative. Erik Gustav went to Pluribus Unum and begun working for Nilfeheim, 4974 He married Hilda Hellstrom in 4946, who gave birth to Hagen Ragnarrson in 4962 and Ilva Ragnarsson in 4964. Hagen died officially in a Tyranno Hunting accident (but was killed by Tyr). Ilva became Eric Olafson's mother Erik Gustav Ragnarsson died in 5013 on Pluribus Unum in an apparent Flyer accident, but later Sif Olafson and a Union Detective uncover the truth. The Ragnarsson Clan ceased to exist with Erik Gustav 1 See also "The Mystery of Erik Gustav's Siblings " - Brother Elik Helge Ragnarsson and Freya Ragnarsson Category:Minor Characters Category:E Category:Planetary Representatives